


All Tied Up

by gothvirgil



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Consensual, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Dom Frank Iero, Dom Fun Ghoul, Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Painplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Sub Party Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothvirgil/pseuds/gothvirgil
Summary: "Wow, Party. I can't believe how hard you get after getting your ass kicked"(This work was not proofread, so please inform me if there is any grammar/spelling mistakes)





	All Tied Up

To say this situation is ideal would be a lie. Party groans to himself as he kicks the drac in the dick. Dracs had gotten dangerously close to the diner while he and Ghoul were alone. Jet and Kobra had gone on some supply run or something. Party can't remember, his mind is too wrapped up with other things. Like how dracs had managed to drag him to the ground, kick him in the gut, and tie his hands up. Now Ghoul is having to save his ass. To say Ghoul is cocky about the whole situation is an understatement. Party hates it when Ghoul gets cocky. Party just says a quick prayer to the Witch that Ghoul won't notice how  _hard_ this ordeal has left him. Dracs? Those aren't that bad. Their mind is too far gone for them to realize what's happening. So when Party felt his pants getting too tight after being kicked and tied up he hadn't worried too much. It wasn't until he needed Ghoul's help that the restraints felt too tight and he started feeling restless. Party just plops down on the ground, trying to, pointlessly, get rid of the restraints. Then he can flip Ghoul off and stomp into his room and jerk off. 

"Wow, Party. I can't believe how  _hard_ you get after getting your ass kicked," Ghoul sneers, using his foot against Party's chest to knock Party on his back. Party involuntarily whines and glares up at Ghoul, who's boot is getting Party's shirt dirty.

"Just help me get these restraints off so I can punch you in the face," Party huffs. Both Ghoul and him know that's a lie. Party would wear these for the rest of his life if Ghoul asked him to. And with the look Ghoul's giving him, they aren't coming off anytime soon. 

"Hm..." Ghoul pretends to think, "No." He digs his heel into Party's sides causing him to cry out and buck his hips up. Ghoul just smirks and kicks, not hard enough to break anything, Party in the ribs, leaving Party panting and refusing to look Ghoul in the eye. "Wow. Those dracs really must've kicked you good to make you desperate like this." 

Party yelps in surprise as Ghoul grabs his wrist and forces Party to his knees. Party thinks he knows what's coming, and he's slightly pissed Ghoul would do it outside, but instead Ghoul kneels down and whispers in his ear. "You gonna be okay with this?" and Party realizes Ghoul's true intentions. Party just nods slightly, not trusting his mouth. Ghoul stands up. "On three, okay? You count for me."

"One," Party's voice is so shaky, his legs shaking beneath him in anticipation. "Two... thre-" Party can't finish because Ghoul kicks him, hard, in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Party goes back to laying on the ground, coughing and moaning with pain and pleasure. Ghoul helps him up and rubs his head. 

"You did so good, I'm so proud of you," Ghoul says as he leads Party inside. Party just chokes back tears and nods, melting at his touch. He loves getting praise from Ghoul and would do anything for it. Ghoul drags Party to his bed and unties the restraints from Party's wrists. He gently lifts Party's shirt off and tugs his pants down, leaving Party in just his underwear. He puts Party's hands above his head and ties them up again. 

"You still have clothes on, no fair," Party whines. Ghoul snaps the waistband of his underwear. 

"Then what would you call these?" Ghoul teases, before pressing gentle kisses to Party's bruises. He puts his hand on Party's side but is careful to avoid where he had kicked him.

"No," Party whimpers. "Not gentle. Not today." Ghoul looks up with a spark in his eye before adjusting himself accordingly. His knee presses against Party's erection, causing him to squirm, and his hands grip into Party's side, now placed over the bruise, and his fingernails dig into Party's skin. He trails kisses down Party's chest, but he bites each spot, making Party gasp with each one. Finally Ghoul's mouth finds its way to Party's nipple and Ghoul nips at it, causing Party to gasp and buck into Ghoul. Ghoul tuts and backs away, causing Party to whine.

"Hm.... I think I'm going to have to give you some orders," Ghoul adjusts himself, knowing very well that the movement will have Party moaning. "You can't move. You can't buck up your hips like you love to do. And you can't make any noises. No moaning, no talking, unless it's the safe word, got it? If you do either of those things you can't cum." Party just nods, his mouth dry. Ghoul gives him a wicked smile before paying attention to Party's nipples again. Party's breathing is forced and irregular, and Ghoul can tell he's trying so hard not to moan. Ghoul plants a kiss below Party's ear.

Ghoul stands up and takes all his clothes off. Party tries so hard not to groan and tug at his restraints. Party just wants to  _touch_ him. He wants to make him feel good, for him to give Party his praise. But instead Ghoul just teases at the waistband of Party's underwear before finally, agonizingly slow, slides it off. Party whimpers at the friction and Ghoul almost let's it slide. Almost. He decides, since it's not moaning, that it doesn't mean Party can't cum, but he does reach up and slap Party in the face. Hard. Party's face is red and stinging and this almost makes Party break. Party's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to moan loudly but remembers Ghoul's orders so instead he just gasps and bites down on his lip. Tears well up in the corner of Party's eyes and Ghoul kisses them away. "You're doing so good," Ghoul praises and Party just  _melts._ Ghoul almost swears he hears him purr. Party's eyes are closed, Ghoul needs to change that. He grabs Party's hair and pulls on it roughly, causing Party's eyes to fly open. 

"You look at me, your eyes never leave me, got it?" Ghoul growls. Party nods frantically. Ghoul begins to trace shapes along Party's thigh, getting agonizingly close to where Party wants him most. But Ghoul won't touch it and Party shivers. "Beg." 

"Ghoul,  _please,_ " Party whines. Ghoul slaps him. Not good enough. "Oh Ghoul, please, please touch me. I'll do anything you want, I'll do anything for you. I promise, I've been good, please, Ghoul, it's unbearable, please please please,  _please._ " Party's practically sobbing without the tears and Ghoul decides the boy should get some reward. Ghoul's hand wraps around Party's cock and starts pumping slowly. Party gasps but that's all he does, and Ghoul wants to hear those beautiful noises come out of Party's mouth again. 

"You don't have to be quiet anymore. But you still can't move," Ghoul tells him. Immediately moans and "thank you's" come out of Party's mouth. Ghoul smirks and speeds up ever so slightly, causing Party to increase in volume. Then Ghoul removes his hands and Party whines. He whines and whimpers and looks so defeated and lost Ghoul almost feels bad. Ghoul begins to adjust himself and Party immediately catches on, opening his mouth for Ghoul. 

"Mm, so good," Ghoul praises as Party starts to kitten lick his tip. Ghoul thrusts down Party's throat and Party gags, but he loves it. Party licks up and down, savoring every single moan that comes out of Ghoul's mouth. Ghoul roughly grabs Party's hair and begins to guide him. He pulls Party away to let him have a breather and Ghoul almost cums right then. The sight is obscenely gorgeous. Party's gasping for breath and looks up at Ghoul with a look of such desperation to please, with a string of saliva from his dick to Party's mouth. No one should ever look so good. On his own accord Party starts to lick Ghoul's cock again, catching Ghoul by surprise and making him moan. Ghoul becomes shaky and and his grip on Party's hair tightens as Party goes faster and deep throats him. Party moans and Ghoul can feel himself about to go over the edge. Ghoul cums in Party's mouth. Years ago Ghoul would've had to force Party to swallow but now he obediently licks up every drop and swallows. Ghoul pants happily and Party stares up at him. "Such a good little slut, yeah?" Ghoul asks. "Making me cum and swallowing all of it. You're so good, kitten,  you're wonderful." Party whines happily and Ghoul finally decides Party's earned to cum. 

Once again Ghoul wraps his hand around Party's cock and starts pumping. Party cries out in pleasure and starts shaking. "You can't cum until I say so," Ghoul says, making Party whine. "I promise, I won't stop like last time. You've earned it. But you must wait, okay?" 

"Yes, sir," Party pants out. 

"Tell me how good I make you feel," Ghoul orders. Party whimpers. 

"So good, sir. Only you make me feel this good, sir, you make me feel like -  _AH!_ " Party cries out in pleasure when Ghoul takes his cock into his mouth. Party's legs are shaking and he's moaning so loudly he's sure he can be heard from Battery City, but he doesn't care. He wouldn't care if Kobra were to walk in. All he feels in this moment is pure bliss and nothing could change that. "Sir, I'm so close!" he whimpers. A look from Ghoul lets him know he can't cum yet and he groans. He pants and curses when Ghoul speeds up, causing tears of pleasure to leak down his face. "Please, sir, please," he whimpers. Ghoul finally gives him an affirming look and Party practically screams as he cums, feeling like he'll black out from pleasure. But Ghoul doesn't swallow his cum. Instead he leans over and kisses Party, forcing Party to swallow his own cum. Party pants and stares up at Ghoul, a complete mess. "Slap me, sir," Party begs. "One more time." Ghoul obliges and slaps Party hard across the face. Party whimpers and Ghoul finally unties Party and lies down next to him. 

"You did so good, Party," Ghoul praises. Party makes a noise of contentment and cuddles up to Ghoul. But Ghoul gently pushes him away. "C'mon, get up and get dressed. Jet and your brother could be back any minute. Let's at least cuddle with our clothes  _on._ "


End file.
